


100 Prompts for Oneshots

by Sayakao



Category: Regular Show (Cartoon), SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon), The Amazing World of Gumball
Genre: "Junk" food, Amusement Parks, Cookies, Denial of Feelings, Foreign Language, Gen, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mexico, Minor Squidbob - Freeform, Nicole doesn't know Spanish, Nicole has one chaotic family, Sweet, Traveling, and she loves them, but if you're looking for a little tiny bit of squidbob then you'll like this, foreign country, i guess, or hug, squidbob if you squint, tbh idek if it's minor or nonexistent, they don't really kiss so idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayakao/pseuds/Sayakao
Summary: 100 prompts for oneshots.Here's some stuff you'll need to know:The fandom will vary.There may or may not be ships.None of these oneshots are crossoversMore information on the oneshots in the chapter summariesOneshots:1. Spongebob and His Neighbors go to an Amusement Park2. The Cookie Begs to Differ3. Nicole goes to Mexico4. I Love You And I Hate It5. How Mordecai Feels
Relationships: Benson/Mordecai (Regular Show), Minor Squidbob, Mordecai & Rigby (Regular Show), SpongeBob SquarePants & Squidward Tentacles, as friends - Relationship, don't expect a make out scene
Kudos: 4





	1. Spongebob and His Neighbors go to an Amusement Park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Favorite childhood vacation  
> I immediately thought of Spongebob when I saw this prompt! Thinking about Spongebob and his neighbors going to an amusement park with him just sounds heartwarming honestly.
> 
> My favorite (and only, I think) childhood vacation is whenever we went to Florida to go to Disney World and Universal. We booked a hotel and it was a pretty big one. Enough for 6 people. We stopped at our great grandparents house first and stood there for 2 days. Then we were back on the road!
> 
> That was the first thing that came to my head. So I decided to write it!
> 
> You can imagine them however you like. Human or original. I wrote it so you could imagine both.  
> Rating: General Audiences (no cussing or suggestive/inappropriate themes)  
> Relationships: EXTREMELY minor squidbob  
> Fandom: Spongebob Squarepants  
> Created on: February 20th, 2021

Squidward doesn't know how he ended up here. Driving Spongebob and Patrick to Glove World. _Why do they need meto drive them? How come they can't just walk? _He thought to himself

Oh right. They decided to move Glove World somewhere far from walking range. It'd take hours to walk there instead of just 5 minutes like it'd normally take them. That's stupid. But this world is stupid so it's unsurprising they'd do something like this. Apparently it's because kids weren't usually at that side of town where Glove World was originally at, but that makes no sense! That one time when Squidward went to Glove World, there were tons of kids there! 

But, what's happened has happened and he just has to deal with it. 

He continued driving. _Just 5 more minutes, Squiddy. Then you can get back to relaxing._

* * *

They finally arrived at Glove World. They get out of the car, close the doors, etc.

Once they made it to the entrance, Squidward turned to leave, until he felt a little hand grab his. He turned around and looked down to see two pleading blue eyes staring up at him. "Please play with us, Squidward!" Spongebob pleaded.

"No," Squidward blatantly said.

"Please?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to watch you two goof around while playing little kids games!"

"Come on, Squidward! It'll be fun!" Spongebob kept trying to persuade Squidward.

"Yeah, we'll play pin the tail on the starfish and get cotton candy, uh.. play pin the tail on the starfish.." Patrick said before he trailed off. "Uhh..."

"Yeah, no. You're lucky I even drove you guys here in the first place!"

"We were gonna go on the new ride after everything else, but if you're too scared..." Patrick said. 

"What?!" Squidward felt offended that Patrick would even think he would be scared of some dumb little kiddy ride! "Fine! I'll show you guys that I'm not scared of a baby ride!" 

"Yay!" Spongebob and Patrick cheered. _What did I just get myself into?_ Squidward thought to himself.

First, they played pin the tail on the starfish, then they ate some cotton candy. Played a few more games and tried the little restaurant they added. Squidward didn't want to admit it, but he was having a pretty good time. He was definitely having more fun than he expected. Of course, he wasn't gonna admit that. Especially after that whole outburst he had at Spongebob and Patrick when they first came.

After a little while, of playing games and eating sweets, it was finally time for the new ride. Weirdly, the height requirement was a bit higher than normal which was about 3 feet. Now you had to be at least 4 feet to access the ride. Spongebob didn't pass cause he was shorter than most adults, but Patrick and Squidward did. 

"Aw.. I didn't pass the height requirement. Sorry, guys. I'll sit this one out. Have fun though!" Spongebob walked away to go get some more cotton candy. Squidward couldn't help but sense a bit if sadness in Spongebob's voice. He felt bad because he doesn't even like Glove World all that much and he could get on, but this is one of Spongebob's favorite places and he couldn't get on. Nothing he could do about it though. Squidward and Patrick got on the ride and Squidward was surprised on how many loops there were. And how high the roller coaster went...

Oh crap.

He's scared of heights.

This is bad.

He wanted to get off the ride, but the seatbelts were already strapped onto him before he could. He was just going to have to hurry up and get this over with.

The ride started moving and Squidward was scared. He wasn't scared about the roller coaster going higher anymore. He was more scared of those loops. When he got to the loops, however, instead of him screaming because he was scared, he was screaming because of how fun it was, if that makes sense. The ride was so much fun. Much more than he was expecting from a baby ride. 

Once the ride had come to an end, that frown Squidward originally had at the beginning of the ride turned into a big smile at the end. Spongebob came back with three sticks of cotton candy. "So, how was the ride Squidward?" Spongebob asked. Squidward didn't know whether he should tell the truth or not about the ride. "That was..." What should he say now? Should he say that he loved it and everyone's happy or should he say it sucked and disappoint everyone. "...the most boring ride I've ever ridden! Actually, I bet if I went on it again, I'd fall asleep!" Welp, 'guess he went with the latter. "Maybe that'd be good though, because I'm exhausted!"

"Oh, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy the ride, Squidward. I hope you enjoyed the the rest of the park, though!" Spongebob said. 

"Yeah, the rest was pretty fun.." Squidward decided to up the mood by being honest and saying he liked the trip to Glove World. 'Pretty fun' was an understatement though. That was the most fun Squidward had in a long time.

He wouldn't mind redoing the day, actually. "Well, should we head home or should we stay a little longer?" Spongebob asked. After a bit of thinking. Squidward decided. 

"I wouldn't mind staying a little longer."


	2. The Cookie Begs to Differ (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Turn one of the last texts you send into a story
> 
> "But Cookie begs to differ"  
> That's the last text I sent. We were talking about geography vs science and everyone picked science except for one of my friends named Cookie jsdjkd
> 
> I wrote them as their original forms. You can imagine them as the human forms if you want to, though  
> Rating: General Audiences (No cussing or suggestive/inappropriate themes  
> Relationships: Mordecai & Rigby  
> Fandom: Regular Show  
> Created on: February 24th, 2021

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regular Show fanfic :')  
> I'm sorry lmao  
> It was gonna be another Spongebob fanfic, but I didn't wanna do the same fandom 2 times in a row so here you go :)

Mordecai and Rigby were walking around the house bored out of their minds. They walked into the kitchen and noticed a cookie in the trash can. "Aw, sweet! A cookie!" Rigby said as he went to the garbage can. 

"Dude, I thought we agreed no more eating stuff out the trash,"

"I can't help it, man. It's a raccoon thing."

Rigby took a bite out of the cookie. A few moments later, he spat it out. "Aww, dude, sick!" said Mordecai

"Dude..."

"What?"

"This is the worst cookie I've ever taken a bite of,"

Mordecai nodded. "Hm, hm. And that's why you don't take a bite of food found in the trash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not exactly like the text but it's about a cookie so uh-  
> This would be longer but I'm tired and I didn't really know how turn this into a whole 1000 word oneshot  
> But here's the 2nd oneshot  
> 2 down, 98 more to go :')


	3. Nicole Goes to Mexico (Gen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: You’re in a foreign country and don’t speak the native language.
> 
> Nicole decides to go to Mexico.  
> Idk what else to write so uh
> 
> You can imagine them however you like. Human or original. I wrote it so you could imagine both.  
> Rating: Rated T (use of the word "shit" and 7 year olds no like dat word))  
> Relationships: None  
> Fandom: The Amazing World of Gumball  
> Created on: March 2nd, 2021

Nicole decided to take a break from the chaos called family by taking a trip to Mexico. She had no knowledge on Spanish and didn't know a single word except for "Hola," but that's gotta count for something, right? Once she stepped out of the plane and got settled in, she started walking around looking for her hotel. She bumped into a few people who all said "lo siento," whatever that means. There was this one guy though that said, "Mucho ojo!" She had no clue what that meant either. She spotted her hotel and went in to get a room key. 

"Recepción al Hotel FebMe! durante su estancia en el área. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?"

Ah, shit.


	4. I Love You And I Hate It (Mordecai x Benson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Benson realizes he has feelings for Mordecai and hates it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I love you *insert a bunch of insults I forgot here*"
> 
> Yeah, I saw the prompt 2 seconds ago and I already forgot what the insults were lol
> 
> I haven't written stuff like this before so sorry if it sucks ahsjkdckdkck
> 
> I wrote them as their original forms. You can imagine them as the human forms if you want to, though  
> Rating: Not Rated (Not sure what to rate it)  
> Relationships: Benson/Mordecai (Kinda. Just Benson fanboying over Mordecai)  
> Fandom: Regular Show  
> Created on: March 12th, 2021

_It all just kinda happened_

_He really doesn't know how_

It was like one second he was yelling at Mordecai and Rigby and the next second he was staring at the blue jay realizing just how _hot_ he is. He doesn't know how or when it happened. Did Mordecai get a new haircut or something? He silently asked himself, but the blue jay looked the same to him. Just normal Mordecai. Him just staring at him with those gorgeous eyes waiting for him to continue his rant. "Uhh, Benson?" said man immediately snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of his name."Hey, are you okay?" Benson realized that the voice calling out to him was Mordecai and turned red. Not angry red, but more like flustered red. He just went upstairs without saying a word. Mordecai and Rigby shrugged and continued playing their game. Once Benson got back to his office, he plopped down in his chair and slammed his head on the desk. It hurt like hell but he couldn't care less. He wondered why he was having these thoughts so suddenly. His mind went back to Mordecai and his heart was beating unbelievably fast. _I've never felt this way about a guy before._ He thought to himself. _There's no way I'm gay. I'm 100% straight. No interest in guys whatsoever._ He tried to concentrate on work, but his mind kept going back to Mordecai and his gorgeous face. His confused expression when Benson stopped in the middle of his rant. He couldn't deny how _cute_ that face was. _It might just be today._ He thought. _After tomorrow, these thoughts will be gone and I can focus on my work._

* * *

The next day, Benson was in his office working. The thought of Mordecai being hot was gone for the most part. He's been trying to block it off for most of the day and it's been working so far.

That is, until Mordecai walked in. 

Benson heard a knock on the door. "Come in," he said with his head still in his papers. "Hey, Benson." His eyes darted upwards and he froze. It was Mordecai with a tray. It had some tea and toast that looked fresh out of the toaster. _Did Mordecai make all of this for me?_ "You looked pretty tired and stunned yesterday, so I thought today I could make you something to help with whatever you're going through right now, if you are going through anything, of course." He sat the tray on Benson's desk and turned to leave. "Wait!" Benson shouted without thinking. Mordecai turned around with that same adorable confused expression. "Uhhh... Uhhh..." Benson was finding it hard to form words. Mordecai's face kept distracting him and he couldn't help but stare. One thing he liked about Mordecai was how patient he was 'cause he desperately needed him to be patient with him right now. "T-Thank you..," was all he managed to say. Mordecai smiled a dreamy smile and responded with a "You're welcome." Before closing the door. 

* * *

It was 8:30 pm and Benson couldn't sleep. All he could think about was Mordecai's very dreamy smile. _Oh no. I don't like him, do I? _Benson sighed heavily. _Even if I did like him, it wouldn't work. A boss and an employee dating...? It just wouldn't work._

Benson sat up in his bed and sighed. 

_Even so, I still can't stop thinking about you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all just kinda happened  
> I wanted an after school job-


	5. How Mordecai Feels (Mordecai x Benson)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mordecai fanboys over Benson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Write 2 stories, each being about 2 different people's point of view. (I made this prompt myself)
> 
> I'm not in the mood to write 2 stories, so think of this as 'I Love You And I Hate It' but Mordecai's POV.
> 
> I wrote them as their original forms. You can imagine them as the human forms if you want to, though  
> Rating: Rated T (Because 7 year olds can't handle the word shit)  
> Relationships: Benson/Mordecai  
> Fandom: Regular Show  
> Created on: March 14th, 2021

_It all just kinda happened._

_He really doesn't know how_

Benson was yelling at Mordecai and Rigby for what felt like the 100th time that day and then all of a sudden, he just stopped and stared. Mordecai had a feeling he was staring at him. Was he checking him out? "Uh, Benson?" said man immediately snapped out of his thoughts. "Hey, are you okay?" Mordecai asked. All of a sudden, Benson turned red for reasons Mordecai didn't know and went back upstairs without saying a word. Mordecai and Rigby shrugged and continued playing their game, but the blue jay couldn't help but be a little worried for his gumball machine boss. Why did he stop in the middle of his sentence like that? Mordecai couldn't help but wonder what could've happened in the span of 30 seconds. He got so caught up in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to the game and Rigby beat him.

"Haha! In your face!"

"Shut up!" Mordecai slapped Rigby who continued to laugh proudly despite being in immense pain.

* * *

The next day, Mordecai decided to do something for his boss because he's really worried about him. He hasn't yelled at them at all since yesterday and still hasn't yelled at them today despite waking up late and not doing the jobs he's assigned them yet. He really started to worry when Benson came downstairs and saw them playing video games, but just turned red and walked past them towards the kitchen. Rigby says not to worry about it and that Benson'll get over it, but Mordecai couldn't help but worry anyway. What if something bad actually happened? He wanted to be there for Benson just in case. Mordecai couldn't cook for shit though. He could probably cook some simple scrambled eggs and things like that, definitely more than Rigby could do. He doesn't really know what Benson likes and what he doesn't, so he just goes off of what he's seen him eat and give him that. He was aware Benson liked hot wings, but he didn't feel like running anywhere that day. "I guess I'll just make him something simple." He said to himself. He decided on some toast and coffee. 

He knocked on the office door. Once he heard a faint "come in," he opened the door and came in. "Hey, Benson." Benson looked up from his paper and froze again. It's like every time Benson looks at the blue jay, he freezes or turns red. Did he do something wrong? He didn't know. Whatever he did though, he hopes this'll make up for it. "You looked pretty tired and stunned yesterday, so I thought today I could make you something to help with whatever you're going through right now, if you are going through anything, of course." He sat the tray on Benson's desk and turned to leave. "Wait!" Benson shouted. Mordecai turned around and saw Benson's face flushed and red like yesterday. _Adorable._ Mordecai thought. He realized what he just thought and shook it off. "Uhhh... Uhhh..." Benson seemed to have trouble finding words. He looked distracted by something, but the blue jay didn't know what. He felt like Benson was staring at him straight in the eyes and it kinda creeped him out. He seriously wondered if he did anything wrong. He was thinking about apologizing right then and there but Benson finally spoke. "T-Thank you..." Mordecai couldn't help but smile at Benson's nervousness and how adorable it was. "You're welcome." Mordecai then closed the door.

* * *

It was 8:30 pm and everyone had gone to sleep except for Mordecai. He was still thinking about Benson and how adorable he was. He was also thinking of instances that'll probably never happen. It wouldn't work anyway. A boss and an employee dating...? The thought of dating Benson didn't really bother him as much as it probably should. He kept thinking about how Benson kept freezing and turning red when the blue jay was around. That's when Mordecai started wondering, _'Is Benson really mad at me or does he have a crush on me?'_

Unfortunately, Mr. Maellard has a thing with employees dating other employees, so he didn't even want to think about what he would do to the both of them if they started to date each other. 

_Even so, I still can't stop thinking about you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It all just kinda happened  
> I wanted an after school job  
> But then, an indestructible superhero hired me to be his sidekick-


End file.
